Many locations provide Wi-Fi connectivity to connect Wi-Fi enabled devices to networks such as the Internet. Wi-Fi enabled devices include personal computers, video-game consoles, mobile phones and devices, tablets, smart televisions, digital audio player, etc. Wi-Fi allows Wi-Fi enabled devices to wirelessly access the Internet via a wireless local area network (WLAN). To provide Wi-Fi connectivity to a device, a Wi-Fi access point transmits a radio frequency Wi-Fi signal to the Wi-Fi enabled device within the signal range of the access point (e.g., a hot spot, a modem, etc.). A Wi-Fi access point periodically sends out a beacon frame which contains information that allows Wi-Fi enabled devices to identify, connect to, and transfer data to the access point.
Wi-Fi is implemented using a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications (e.g., the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 protocol). Devices (e.g., access points and Wi-Fi enabled devices) able to operate using IEEE 802.11 protocol are referred to as stations (STA).
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.